fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancestral Magic
Ancestral Magic '''(先祖代々のマジック Senzo daidai no majikku) is a Caster Magic and a Lost Magic that deals with the caster's ancestry. Description Ancestral Magic is a kind of magic that allows the user to summon their ancestors to aid them in battle. Masters of this magic can just use the magic to use their ancestor's magic and to use their ancestor's body in battle. Using this magic takes up a lot of magic power, thereby draining and exhausting the user if they use it too much without a break, which can result to death. Another drawback is that if they summon too many of their ancestors, the caster can possibly lose control over them. Spells Basic Spells * '''Ancestor Link (祖先リンク Sosen rinku): One of the most basic of all spells. This spell is used before summoning their ancestor, to ensure that the ancestor of the caster follows him/her. This needs to be done at least once per ancestor. * Ancestor Summon '(祖先召喚 Sosen shōkan): Another basic spell, which summons the caster's ancestor to the field. Ancestors can only be summoned near the caster. * '''Double Summoning '(ダブル召喚 Daburu shōkan): A spell which can be a bit hard to utilize. With this spell, the user is able to summon 2 ancestors of his/her, to aid in battle. Unlike summoning one ancestor, this easily drains the magic power of the caster, thereby leaving the caster exhausted after summoning 2 ancestors of his/her. Advanced Spells * 'Magic Transfer '(マジック転送 Majikku tensō): An advanced spell, which allows the user to just gain the magic of their ancestor for them to use. This seems to be a rather advanced, but a less magic-consuming spell. * 'Ancestor Take Over '(祖先が引き継ぎ Sosen ga hikitsugi): Another advanced spell, which transforms the user into an exact replica of their ancestor, copying their body, magic, voice, outfit and even their way of thinking. * 'Multiple Summoning '(複数召喚 Fukusū shōkan): An advanced spell that allows the user to summon more than 2 ancestors at once. Like Double Summoning, this drains the user a lot of magic power. Secret Spells * 'Ancestor Magic: Point of Origin '(祖先マジック：起源のポイント Sosen majikku: Kigen no pointo): A secret spell of Ancestral Magic that allows the caster to take over the first person in their ancestral line, also gaining the magic of the other ancestors in the caster's ancestral line who succeeded the first person in the ancestral line. * 'Ancestor Magic: Ancestral Shot '( 祖先マジック：先祖ショット Sosen majikku: Senzo shotto): Another secret spell of Ancestral Magic that counts the number of ancestors the caster has, and converts them into magic spheres that will shoot at the enemy times the number of ancestors the user has. This move is advantageous to those who have a long line of ancestors. * 'Ancestor Magic: Knowledge Transfer '(祖先マジック：知識移転 Sosen majikku: Chishiki iten): This spell allows the transfer of knowledge from every ancestor the user has into his/her brain. Forbidden Spells * 'Ancestor Magic: Cero Existencia '(祖先マジック：ゼロ存在 Sosen majikku: Zero sonzai): A heavily destructive magic, capable of destroying an entire continent after using this spell. The secondary effect of this spell is that after it is casted, the caster's ancestry and himself/herself will be forgotten in the world, never to be remembered again. It seems that the only way to reverse the destruction of a continent is to use '''Spatial Magic: Distruzione Reverse. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic